


You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, just late night fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: Something goes bump in the night and Penelope gets up to check. Next thing they know Josie is laughing so hard she can't breathe as Penelope mercilessly tickles her. And much softness follows.





	You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Arms by Christina Perri

“No way! being a werewolf is way cooler than being a vampire!” Penelope argued.

“No because changing into a wolf is painful.” Josie argued back.

It was a full moon and neither of the girls could sleep with the werewolves howling in the basement most of the night, plus neither of them really wanted to sleep anyways.

It was a Friday night so it’s not like they had to worry about getting enough sleep before classes. 

So, they done the same thing they done every Friday night; stayed up talking until one of them fell asleep.

After a while of just random conversations, an argument of which was cooler between being a wolf and being a vampire started. Neither of them really knows how it started but it now they are determined not to sleep until they’ve settled it.

“But what about the whole living forever thing, wouldn’t you eventually get bored?” Penelope points out.

“Yeah okay but being a wolf is more dangerous, you could easily hurt someone if you’re not careful! At least a vampire can learn to control their thirst for blood.”

“You’re forgetting about rippers!”

Before Josie gets the chance to make another fair point a loud thud comes from the corner of Penelope’s room. 

And to make things worse, it was the darkest corner of the room.

Both girls freeze and exchange a worried glance. Josie is lying with her back to that corner of the room, but Penelope has a better view of it.

She can’t see anything just trying to look over Josie’s shoulder, so she silently tries to sit up a little to get a better view. She uses one hand to prop herself up while Josie has a firm grip on the other.

Penelope stares into the darkness for a moment but can’t see anything or hear anything else so she lies back down.

“It was probably just something falling, maybe that loose shelf finally fell. I’ll check in the morning.” Penelope tries to reassure Josie. 

Or is she trying to reassure herself? She’s not actually sure. Loud noises in the dark is something she's always hated.

“Okay so, where were we? Ah yes, what I was going to say was- “Josie starts before a yawn cuts her off.

“Maybe we should sleep? We can continue this argument in the morning, not that there’s much point because I’m right.” Penelope says in her usual confidence.

“No, I’m not that tired.” Josie tries to reply but only just gets out before she yawns again.

Penelope can’t help but giggle at how cute Josie is when she’s tired. Without saying another word, she shifts closer to Josie and relaxes her arm over Josie’s waist.

Josie rests her head against Penelope’s collar bone, like she does every time the sleep facing each other. She also slides one hand under Penelope’s jumper and rests it on Penelope’s side. 

Penelope isn’t entirely sure why Josie does that, but she finds it extremely cute so she doesn’t argue.

She mumbles a goodnight before gently kissing Penelope’s chest and cuddling a little closer already nearly asleep. But before Penelope gets the chance to reply, something moves in the dark corner again and both girls tense up.

“Maybe it’s a rat.” Penelope mumbles already sick of whatever it is.

“Why the hell would you say that?!” Josie whisper yells.

“I’m just kidding. It’s probably nothing, just ignore it.” Penelope replies moving a little to get comfortable before kissing Josie’s head and saying goodnight.

Roughly 10 minutes pass and Penelope doesn’t feel Josie relax even a little bit, she finds it kind of cute how easily Josie gets a fright when it’s dark. 

Although she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little scared herself.

She backs away a little so she can look at Josie properly and she can just see by what little light the moon provides the fear in Josie’s eyes.

“You aren’t going to sleep till you know everything is fine, right?” Penelope asks quietly.

“Probably not.” Josie mumbles.

“Well, you have to let me up if I’m to go see what fell.” Penelope laughs a little nodding to Josie’s hand inside her jumper.

Josie removes her hand and Penelope rolls over to grab a small lantern on her nightstand. She gets out bed shivering slightly, instantly missing the warmth of the covers and Josie.

First she shines the light around the higher shelves, looking to see what's missing. She sighs, noticing the shelf that has been loose for a while finally fell.

"It was just the-" She starts to tell Josie, but stops as she shines the light to the floor where the shelf fell.

Josie stays quiet, expecting Penelope to say something and explain what happened.

But all she hears after a moment of silence is "What the fuck?!"

Josie gets out of bed to get a better look at what has Penelope so confused.

Penelope doesn't say anything but points to the shelf on the floor.

Now, normally a fallen shelf wouldn't bother them. Especially the loose shelf, they knew it was bound to fall sooner or later.

It's everything on it being in the exact same place on the shelf, none of the books having moved or even opened. 

Everything. Totally. Fine. That's the part confusing them both.

"I'm not crazy right? You're seeing this too?" Penelope asks.

"Uhhhhh yeah?"

"The shelf is just..."

"As if it didn't even fall..."

"How is that possible?!"

"Beats me."

"Maybe someone broke in here and done that, magically stuck everything to the shelf?"

"Nope, I always put a barrier spell up when I leave. Other than me you're the only one who could get in."

"Well that definitely wasn't me."

"Well- your sister. She's the only other one that could get in. Why would she do this? I haven't done anything to piss her off recently."

"All you have to do is breathe to annoy her. She hates you, remember?"

"Can't imagine why. I'm a delight to be around."

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyways, jokes on her. I don't really use those books anymore so it doesn't matter if they're stuck to the shelf."

"She'll just find another way to annoy you, you know that right?"

"Again, I'm a delight to be around. Why would she try to annoy me?"

Josie laughs and rolls her eyes earning a playful glare from her girlfriend. Josie starts walking back to the bed, but she doesn't get very far before Penelope wraps her arms around her waist from behind and begins tickling her.

Josie quickly falls to her knees and before she knows it she's on her back with a merciless Penelope laughing above her. Penelope is glad for the sound blocking spell she put up, Josie laughing while being tickled isn't exactly quiet. But there's no denying it's the most magical sound to the raven haired girl.

Penelope continues to go for all of Josie's ticklish spots for a few minutes, but finally after much begging she stops allowing her favorite witch to breathe again. 

As Josie catches her breath, Penelope is in awe. She can't figure out how she got so lucky, all she knows is she loves Josie with her whole heart.

"So. Am I a delight to be around?" Penelope asks once Josie has calmed down a little.

Josie shakes her head and laughs before saying "I'm going to agree with you simply because I want to sleep."

Penelope dramatically gasps before allowing Josie to sit up and fully catch her breath. 

Josie mumbles "You're such an ass." but gently kisses Penelope before she can think of a snarky reply.

They stay on the floor for a few minutes, getting lost in soft kisses. Until Josie yawning once again interrupts them. Penelope falls more in love with Josie each passing day, and it scares her. But it's the good type of scary.

It's the type of scary that makes her crave more. More late nights talking. More soft kisses. And falling more and more in love with Josie right after she thinks she can't fall any further. 

Josie lightly brushing her thumb along Penelope's cheek brings her out her thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" Josie asks. Usually she can read Penelope like a book but not this time.

"I love you." Penelope whispers. 

Josie is stunned for a moment. Her silence makes Penelope worry she said it at the wrong time. 

But before she can fully overthink saying it, almost inaudibly she hears Josie say "I love you too."

The shorter girl can't hide her smile. She's lucky enough that the girl she's madly in love with, loves her too. Too stunned to speak, she settles for kissing Josie. Putting as much meaning and emotion into it as she can.

They wind up getting lost in soft touches and kisses, not caring that the floor really isn't comfortable.

Finally Penelope pulls back, earning the most adorable whine from Josie.

"We should sleep, it's getting late." She whispers, holding back a laugh at Josie's pout.

Josie mumbles "Fine." before removing her hand from it's place on the back of Penelope's neck.

Penelope stumbles a little getting up, she didn't realize she had pins and needles in both legs until now. She holds her hand out to help Josie off the floor, and doesn't let go as she gently pulls a very tired Josie back to bed.

Penelope climbs back into bed, half lying down while leaning on the headboard. Josie quickly wraps herself around Penelope. One arm underneath Penelope wrapped around her back. Legs tangled with Penelope’s. Her hand inside Penelope’s jumper, tracing light patterns on her stomach.

Penelope also has one arm wrapped around Josie, gently playing with Josie’s hair. She knows that her arm will be either totally numb or in a lot of pain in the morning from lying like this, but it’s totally worth it for Josie.

Her other hand comes to rest on top of Josie’s through her jumper. “Why do you like to sleep like this?” She finally decides to ask.

Josie is quiet for a moment and Penelope starts to wonder if asking was a good idea. But before she can say it doesn’t matter Josie mumbles “It’s just comfy I guess.”.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Penelope teases, trying to lighten the situation a little.

Josie sits up as best she can with her arm stuck underneath Penelope. She avoids Penelope gaze while trying to figure out what to say.

Penelope stays quiet as Josie opens and closes her mouth a few times, contemplating what to say. But she can’t find the words. Then it dawns on Penelope.

“You’re scared I might leave while you’re asleep.” Penelope whispers.

Josie finally looks Penelope in the eyes before looking down, somewhat ashamed she subconsciously worries about Penelope leaving.

“Oh Jojo, I’m not going anywhere.” Penelope gently puts her hand under Josies chin, making her look at Penelope. 

Josie believes her. Despite every instinct telling her that Penelope will eventually get bored of her and find someone new to focus on, she chooses to believe Penelope is telling the truth. She Hopes Penelope is telling the truth. To Josie, Penelope is home. She's the only one who can make Josie feel truly safe.

Penelope can see there is still a tiny bit of doubt in Josie's mind. She hugs Josie tightly, causing her to lie back down.

"I'm never leaving. I Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be completely honest. This turned out way fluffier than originally planned.  
And I most definitely did not plan that last line. Writing that HURT! So I'm deciding the merge simply doesn't exist in this universe! So Penelope never has to break that promise!!


End file.
